As it is well known, the surface tension of liquids can be considerably decreased under the influence of treating with a strong magnetic field. As a consequence of reduced surface tension dissolution and mixing of different additives admixed to the liquid, as well as atomizability increase to a large extent. Increased atomizability is considered as most advantageous with respect to fuels.
Treating with a magnetic field is most important not only in the case of fuels, but it was observed that when water was treated with a magnetic field -due to an unexplained mechanism- damaging scale deposition could be avoided on the walls of fittings and pipes in contact with the water.
Various solutions having been developed for the prevention of scale deposition from the liquids. Hungarian patent specification No. 91,278 discloses a solution, according to which electric current is allowed to pass through the liquid to achieve the desired effect.
A similar solution is disclosed in the Austrian patent No. 191,810, according to which the desired effect is obtained by using a special magnet system.
In Hungarian patent No. 162,455 it was tried to apply a three-phase rotating magnetic field. Soviet patent No. 315,690 describes the application of an electromagnetic field for the same purpose.
A common drawback of known processes and apparatuses lies in that the field of application is rather restricted, in the majority of cases it is limited to the treatment of water. A further disadvantage is that their formal resistance is high and harmful turbulent flow may occur in the apparatus, and thus they can be used only for a predetermined flow direction.
Fuels are known to contain a considerable amount of ferromagnetic material, even after fine filtration.
In view of the fact that the nozzles and atomizers of pumps of oil-heated equipment are most sensitive and the cost of regeneration of the feeders and atomizers of internal combustion motors is extremely high, apparatus is needed which can reduce or eliminate harmful properties of ferromagnetic materials.